The present invention generally relates to a system and a process for a session layer protocol that allows a large number of client machines to receive a reliable data stream over inherently unreliable multicast connections in a highly efficient and scalable manner. More specifically, the present invention enables streaming of high-quality video, audio, stock and news tickers, or any other application specific data that requires a reliable data stream. Further, the streaming of the present invention allows for the source to instruct individuals to drop their connection to the stream to prevent noisy individuals from disrupting the operating efficiency of the stream.
Of course, providing streaming video across, for example, a T1 line is known. Currently, streaming video is expensive, and limitations are present due to the costs associated with streaming video and/or the time associated with performing the same.
A need, therefore, exists for providing an improved system and process for streaming video that is faster and cheaper than current processes.